


I Am Yours

by shawleyleres



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dom/sub, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stand Alone, shawleyleres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawleyleres/pseuds/shawleyleres
Summary: I was inspired by a Tumblr post in which John has Sherlock on the floor begging for him. Oh, and he has a riding crop that he uses to tease Sherlock. I couldn't resist elaborating on that, could I?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fic writing. 
> 
> Enjoy. <3

                                                                              

                                                                              

 

Sherlock is still on the floor. His pants lay beside him at John's request to see the evidence of Sherlock's need. He hears the order to take off the rest of his clothing and readily obeys. John runs his eyes over Sherlock’s body, slowly surveying him, noting every angle and curve creating the beautiful figure lying before him. Sherlock begins to squirm on the floor at this. John’s gaze makes him feel more exposed if that’s even possible. He’s naked on the floor in front of him and he can’t help feeling like he wants to sink into it and disappear. He spends a moment imagining this but he’s brought out of his own mind by the feeling of the riding crop making its way up the length of his cock and his mind betrays him when he gasps loudly in response.

He shuts his eyes tightly in an effort to control himself. He wonders if John can read the conflict playing out in his mind. The feeling of the riding crop is gone, just a ghost of sensation now. Just as he opens his eyes, John is there, kneeling beside him. He positions himself, straddling Sherlock’s upper body with his arms and slowly brings his face to level with Sherlock’s, his mouth hovering dangerously close to Sherlock’s full lips. Sherlock focuses on John's mouth, his lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed. 

 

“ _Look at me, Sherlock_.”

Their eyes meet, and Sherlock feels a shiver of want overcome him. Before he can stop himself, a low growl escapes his lips. He tilts his chin up in an effort to make contact, but John pulls away just slightly.

“ _ **Sherlock,**_ ”

His body hums with desire at the way John says his name. Every muscle in his body responding in kind to the tension in John's voice. The want dripping from every syllable.

“ _ **you are mine.**_ ”

 

John closes the gap between them. He licks Sherlock’s bottom lip and gently pulls on it with his teeth, eliciting a low moan from them both. Sherlock reaches up to place his hands in John’s hair, but John swiftly catches both of his wrists in one hand and pins them above his head. He thrusts up into John in an effort to have some semblance of control, but John’s free hand pushes him down.

“ _So eager now_.”

With John’s hand still holding Sherlock’s arms down, he shifts his body to ensure Sherlock's stillness and reaches back behind him. Sherlock hears a faint pop of a clasp and barely has a moment to register before John has placed a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. John stands up, and takes the riding crop back into his hands. He walks a slow circle around Sherlock, admiring him, tapping the end of the crop into his palm with some force. Sherlock has forgotten his previous hesitation as John surveys his body once again. Hearing the smack of the riding crop against John's skin sets his mind alight. He is alert and ready for what’s to come.

“ _Sit up. Get on your knees._ ”

He registers the absolute desire for dominance in John’s voice.

Sherlock understands now. _Despite how it may look, he is the one who has complete control._

 

With feigned effort, he complies with John’s demand. He stares straight ahead, waiting for John to react to the sight of him. Sherlock tilts his head back and opens his mouth just slightly. He moistens his bottom lip with his tongue and bites down gently on it, listening for the reaction he knows will come. A soft moan escapes John’s lips despite himself and Sherlock feels the riding crop caress his shoulder as John's resolve begins to crumble.

He looks up at John, with a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He watches as John registers that he is playing a game with him now. A game they will both lose. The riding crop makes its way from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. Sherlock closes his eyes and leans back into it, moaning softly as John glides it gently down his spine causing him to arch his back. He pulls his arms back in an effort to steady himself, but his wrists are constrained in front of him and the sensation of the cold metal of the handcuffs pressing against his skin heightens his arousal. Sherlock whimpers lightly and at the sound, John kneels down in front of him and places a hand into Sherlock’s dark curls. He tugs at them with some force, pulling Sherlock’s head back exposing his gorgeous neck. He leans in to lick a trail up the length of Sherlock's long neck, over his chin, and across his lips. Sherlock's light aqua eyes flutter shut, only to meet John's dark cerulean gaze upon opening.

 

“ _Say it._ ”

A smile dances in Sherlock’s eyes, but he refuses to let it blossom from his lips.

“Say what?” He knows exactly what John wants him to say.

“ _Now._ ”

 

“I am yours.”

Sherlock feels the smack of the riding crop on his thigh. He winces but maintains eye contact. 

 

“ _Again_.”

“I am yours.”

 _Smack._ The riding crop again. John is closer to losing his composure. Sherlock gasps. His eyes close despite his attempt to hold John's stare and he can’t help but smile this time. Sherlock opens his eyes in time to witness the muscles in John’s jaw twitch. He’s about to lose control.

 

“ _And again._ ”

“I am yours.”

 _Smack._ Harder this time. A loud moan erupts from Sherlock’s mouth. John’s breath hitches. He drops the riding crop to the floor and moves in front of Sherlock, his hand still gripping Sherlock’s hair. They hold each other’s gaze. John’s breath whispers across Sherlock’s glistening lips.

 

“ _Once more, for luck._ ”

“ **I am yours.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it! Let's be friends on Tumblr now, shall we?
> 
> You can find me @shawleyleres 
> 
> See you there! <3


End file.
